The Ties That Bind
by Tressimir
Summary: Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane are happy and in love, and intend to stay that way. But when Yu's parents attempt to force him into an arranged marriage with the daughter of a business partner, the young lovers are forced to realize the depravity that lurks beneath man's false fronts. Rated M for later chapters, YuxNaoto, hints of YuxMitsuru. Inspired by FortunesRevolver.
1. An Ill Wind Blows

**Tatsumi Port Island, Kirijo Group HQ, Meeting Room.**

"We thank you for scheduling this meeting on such short notice, Kirijo-san." The speaker was a man who appeared to be in his late forties, with silver bowl-cut hair and icy blue eyes. He appeared relaxed as he sat in the meeting room chair, his black peacoat accentuated by a symbol on the left breast of three intertwined lightning bolts – the logo of Narukami Communications. Beside him sat a woman of nearly the same age, black hair falling around her shoulders and eyes the same color as her husband's hair, a high-class red dress shrouding her figure. The couple owned Narukami Communications, Isamu and Chiaki Narukami.

Across from the couple sat two others, a brunette man with chiseled features and an eyepatch, his suit showing the pinnacles of high society, and a young woman with cherry-wine hair and eyes, her clothes similar in simple class to the man beside her while still suited to her feminine figure –Takeharu and Mitsuru Kirijo, the leader and heiress of the Kirijo Group. Takeharu took a drag on his cigar and responded, "It's no trouble; strengthening the bonds between our companies in in all of our best interests. Now, to business – what was this proposal you had for me?"

A smile spread across Isamu's face as he pulled his kiseru from his lips, his voice cool and smooth when next he spoke. "As we discussed previously, a public union of the Kirijo Group and Narukami Communications could have some… backlash. Having two separate companies as large as ours is worrying to the general populace and small businesses; if word got out that we were merging, it could cause a panic. The common people would naturally assume that we intend to establish our own private domain and interfere with their lives. However, there is a façade we can employ." He drew a photograph from his wallet and placed it on the table; it displayed a young man in his teens, with silver hair and eyes matching the man and woman respectively. "However, we will require Mitsuru-san's cooperation for it to succeed."

Mitsuru drew back slightly, but no one seemed to notice. Takeharu Kirijo, on the other hand, nodded. "I think I see where this is going. Your son, I assume?" His single eye studied the photo while the Narukamis shared a small smile between them.

"Indeed he is, Kirijo-san." Isamu's expression was one of pride as he began discussing his son. "Yu has been at the top of his class since middle school and is a member of both the basketball team and drama club at his high school. And on top of that, he is an eligible bachelor – there are no prior relationships to corrupt his emotions. It is our firm belief that Yu would make a perfect husband for Mitsuru-san." The man puffed on his kiseru again, exhaling the smoke into the air as a wide smile crossed his features.

Takeharu nodded once more, not noticing the look of discomfort on Mitsuru's face. "I've heard of your son before. It's a shame he couldn't attend Gekkoukan High; his records are on par with Mitsuru's. Some competition between the two of them would have provided inspiration for the other students." The Kirijo head allowed himself a rare smile. "The two of them would be a perfect match."

Chiaki laughed slightly, declaring, "Then we'll schedule the wedding for Graduation Day. Yu is staying with my younger brother in Inaba, so there will be time for he and Mitsuru-san to get to know each other by then." Her eyes glimmered with delight at the idea and she patted Isamu's arm happily.

It was at this point that the male Narukami noticed Mitsuru's expression. "Mitsuru-san, are you not feeling well? You look pale." Out of concern for the girl's health, he placed his kiseru on the table and refrained from smoking it further.

The Kirijo Group's heiress shook her head and responded, "Thank you for your concern, Narukami-san. I was lost in thought; several of the courses I plan on taking next semester require entrance exams. If you'll excuse me…"

"Ah, yes. We'll work out the details, Mitsuru; don't let us distract you from your studies." Takeharu nodded to Mitsuru, who stood and left the room. Once she was gone he turned back to the Narukamis and said, "It's decided then. Mitsuru will marry Yu-san on Graduation Day. I'm glad we could develop a solution to our difficulties."

The communications barons assumed expressions of satisfaction as Isamu responded, "As are we, Kirijo-san. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

"Minato-kun…" Mitsuru sat in her room, gazing at a photograph on her bedside table. The image showed Mitsuru standing with a navy-haired young man in a Print Club booth, the two of them looking happy just to be together. "If only you hadn't had to sacrifice yourself… You would still be here with me, and I wouldn't be thrust into another arranged marriage. I know there's no use in feeling sorry for myself, but… I miss you…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

The phone in the Dojima residence rang as evening turned to night, with Nanako answering the phone as usual. After a moment of talking to the caller, the small girl handed the phone to Yu with a, "It's Aunt Chiaki and Uncle Isamu. They wanna talk to you, big bro."

Accepting the phone, Yu wondered why his parents were calling. "Mom? Dad? What's up?"

"Yu, it's been a while." Isamu Narukami's voice could be heard over the phone. "How's life in Inaba treating you?"

A bad feeling began forming in the back of Yu's mind. When his father stopped speaking formally, it meant things were afoot. "It's going well. I've made some friends at school – oh wait, Uncle Dojima probably told you already – but everything's going pretty well."

Isamu laughed, the sound chilling Yu's bones. "Good, good. I'm glad the small-town life isn't too boring. Anyway, your mother and I have good news for you – we've managed to secure a contract with one of our longtime partners. You've been an instrumental part of this; we can't thank you enough." It was easy to picture the elder Narukami's satisfied grin, the sight of which had always made Yu shiver.

"What are you talking about, Dad? What did you sign me up for…?" The silverette was seriously worried now; his father had talked about involving Yu in company affairs many times, but he'd never said anything like _that_ before.

Yu's father's next laugh had the tone of superiority within it as he declared, "As of today, you are engaged to a lovely young lady by the name of Mitsuru Kirijo! Take pride, son, in knowing that you and Mitsuru-chan will be the glue that binds the Narukami and Kirijo families together forever!"

The bad feeling Yu had been harboring settled firmly in the pit of his stomach. "You did _what_?! I never agreed to that?!"

Isamu's tone suddenly turned hard as he responded, "Your mother and I weren't about to disrupt your studies just so you could come to the meeting. The arrangements have already been made; your wedding is scheduled for Graduation Day, and you'll be taking the train to Tatsumi Port Island each Sunday to meet with your bride-to-be." The elder Narukami seemed angry with Yu's protests, for all the good that did. His son was still adamant.

"I don't even know this Kirijo girl; how do you expect me to marry her?! I won't marry someone I don't love!" The young man was almost yelling into the phone, his emotions barely under control. The only thing stopping him from hurling the phone against the wall was the fact that it was Dojima's phone and not his own.

"Then I suppose you'd better learn to love her, Yu. As I said, the arrangements have already been made. Backing out on this agreement now would destroy our relations with the Kirijo family, and that in turn would spell disaster for the company. It is your duty as the heir to the Narukami name to further the family business." Isamu seemed supremely unconcerned about Yu's feelings; to him, the advancement of the family's status was paramount to him.

Yu ground his teeth angrily and snapped, "You don't get it! I can't marry her – I have a _girlfriend_!" The image of a familiar face flashed in his mind, a fair-skinned girl with navy blue hair. 'Naoto…' He thought.

A scoffing noise issued from over the phone. "Use the correct terminology, Yu. Mitsuru-chan is not your girlfriend – she is your fiancée. And as far as she is concerned, you have no prior relationships to influence your feelings for her, so I suggest you cut your ties before it's too late."

"Forget it." Yu snarled, losing his temper. "I don't care about the family business. If marrying a girl I don't even know is what it takes to keep Narukami Communications afloat, it can sink and burn."

Isamu's angry voice was cut off by Yu hanging up the phone, placing it back on the charger. 'Dammit…' He thought as he gritted his teeth. 'Think they have the right to decide my life… When they were so busy they shipped me off to Inaba so they wouldn't have to deal with me!' Wheeling around angrily, the silverette stormed upstairs to sleep, hoping this would all blow over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

Dojima sat on the couch reading a newspaper when the phone rang late at night. Picking it up quickly so it wouldn't wake Nanako or Yu, he answered, "Dojima residence."

"Ryotaro? Good, you picked up." The voice on the other line made Dojima sigh inwardly. He and his older sister used to be close, until she married into the prestigious Narukami corporate family; since then they'd drifted apart.

Keeping his personal sentiments out of his tone, he replied, "Chiaki? What's up? Something wrong?"

Chiaki Narukami's voice held an icy tone as she responded. "I need you to tell me about this girlfriend of Yu's. It's imperative that Isamu and I know as much as we can."

"Yu's girlfriend? She's a student at his high school, why?" Dojima had a sneaking suspicion that this wouldn't end well. Chiaki's temper had been quick since childhood, and had only seemed to get worse once she got married; Shirogane must have somehow annoyed her for Dojima's sister to use that tone.

"Her influence is corrupting Yu." The woman stated matter-of-factly. "He's willing to give up the family business to avoid marrying into the family of one of our business partners, all in the name of this silly crush. Isamu and I must rectify this. Now who is she?" Despite the fact that they were talking about her son's future, Chiaki seemed as callous as could be about it, which made Dojima sick to his stomach.

The detective's voice was serious as he answered. "Isamu wants an arranged marriage? I'll tell you who she is, but let me remind you that I am a detective; I'm not worried about you, but if Isamu decides to take things into his own hands, I'll be here to stop him."

"I understand your concern, Ryotaro." Chiaki's harshness had subsided somewhat. "We just want to know about her so we can convince Yu that his bride-to-be is a better match. That's all."

Not entirely convinced, Dojima sighed. 'I'm going to hell for this…' He thought before replying. "She's a sophomore at Yasogami High, name of Naoto Shirogane. I'm sure Isamu's familiar with the name. She and Yu have been together since October and don't show any signs of breaking it off, so you've got your work cut out for you. That's all I can tell you; I haven't dealt much with the girl herself." He decided to stop there, hoping that he hadn't given too much away.

After a few moments, Chiaki said, "Thank you, Ryotaro. I appreciate your help. We'll keep in contact; good night." With that the line went dead, leaving Dojima to ponder what he'd just done.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

"Shirogane?" Isamu asked, Dojima's side of the conversation having fed into a headset he was wearing. "Yu's in love with a Shirogane?"

Chiaki nodded. "It seems that way, darling. Ryotaro said you'd know the name; what did he mean?"

Taking a long drag on his kiseru, Isamu scowled and shook his head. "The Shirogane family is a clan of detectives. If this Naoto girl is Yu's age, she'd be the fifth generation… That family is well-known, famous even, for ferretting out information. I've even heard that Yu's miniature detective has over thirty cases under her belt already, which means this could be a problem. Damn, I thought I'd rid us of Shirogane troubles…" He held his pipe hard enough it threatened to snap, hands trembling with rage.

"Detectives… So those detectives that were snooping around about possible connections to the Yakuza…?" The woman sounded worried, putting the pieces together.

Isamu nodded and took another puff to calm his raging nerves. "The fourth generation of the Shirogane family. If I'd known they had a child, I would have been more thorough… As if that damned old man wasn't trouble enough. He should be in an old folks' home, yet his mind's still sharp as a tack. I doubt he was completely fooled by our ruse either; he must have some inkling that his daughter and son-in-law were killed. I suppose he's not called 'Japan's greatest detective' for nothing."

Chiaki's face darkened as she asked, "How should we deal with this? It costs an arm and a leg to get help from our contacts, and even then we'd have to catch them both at once. Do we dare rely on them?" She didn't seem worried; her mind was as cold and calculating as her husband's.

"We have no choice. If our private security makes a move, it'll be obvious who was behind their deaths. But any detectives worth their salt have enemies among the Yakuza; we might even be able to strike a deal. Allow me to handle this, my love; I'll deal with Yukimura and his gang."

Nodding at her husband's suggestion, Chiaki left the room and Isamu behind. The Narukami family head began to place a secure call through the web of security he employed, trying to make contact with his underworld partner. A smile touched the ruthless businessman's face as the call was patched through, a blurred-out image appearing on his screen. "What's with the sudden call, Narukami? Got some dirty work you need done?"

Isamu's smile grew wider as he responded, knowing his own image was blurred as well. "Indeed I do, Yukimura-san. We have a pair of leftover rats from twelve years ago, and they go by the name of Shirogane…"


	2. Revealed Truth, Broken Bond

Still angry over his parents' sudden intrusion into his life, Yu had gone to the Samegawa riverbank after school. He had seen his friends' worried looks, but had shrugged them off as family business; he just wanted to be alone right now. 'An arranged marriage…' He thought bitterly. 'And to a girl I've never met at that. They ignore me for most of my life, and then dump me in Inaba because they care more about work. Sure I've had fun here, but it still gets on my nerves.'

His musings were interrupted by a familiar ring. Grabbing his cell, Yu glanced at the caller ID – it was Kanji. Deciding he'd had enough of shoving everyone away, he answered the call with, "Hey, Kanji. What's up?"

The underclassman sounded panicked, stumbling over his words. "S-Senpai, we've got trouble! Naoto- She-!" Obviously flustered, Kanji was nearly incoherent in his haste.

"Calm down, Kanji! Tell me what's going on – is it Shadows?!"

Yu's tone managed to snap Kanji out of his panic. "Ah, ah… S-Sorry, Senpai. I was freakin' out. Anyway, the Shirogane place is on fire!"

This time it was Yu who was on the verge of losing control. "It's WHAT?! What happened?! Is Naoto okay!?" His heart instantly revved up to twice its normal speed, the blood rushing to his head and making his vision swim.

"I dunno… She called me, but I could barely make out anything she said. I recorded it, though, so I could pass it on to you." The sound of Kanji fiddling with his phone was audible, after which a jumbled recording reached Yu's ears.

"Kanji!" Naoto's voice was partially obscured by background noise, a static-sounding noise that could only have been flames. "The estate's on fire! We're under attack, I don't know by who – we're on our way into town now! Tell Senpai – Grampa, what are you doing?!" The recording cut off there, leaving an ice-cold feeling in the pit of Yu's stomach as Kanji's voice returned.

His voice shaking, Yu asked, "They were under attack? Someone set the Shirogane mansion on fire? My God… Naoto…!"

"Like I said, I dunno what's goin' on." Kanji's voice hadn't sounded this grave since Nanako had seemingly died. "Sure hope she's okay…"

"Don't say that!" Yu snapped, his nerves teetering on the edge of a breakdown. "Naoto has to be alright… She's an ace detective, and Yakushiji and Shirogane-sama are with her. She has to be okay…" He barely heard Kanji excuse himself and hang up, he was so intent on Naoto's plight. Dialing her number on his speed-dial, he listened to the other line ring.

"Naoto Shirogane speaking." The voice on the other end answered, causing Yu to let out a breath of relief. "Senpai, is that you!?"

The silverette couldn't stop his voice from shaking when he responded, "Thank God… Thank God you're okay! Kanji just called me and told me about the fire, and I was so worried… You're not hurt, are you? Who did this to you?!" Much as he tried to suppress it, a tinge of hysteria remained in his voice.

Naoto's voice was shaking as well, betraying her harrowing ordeal. "I was just about to call you, Senpai. Grampa wants to talk to us – both of us. We're staying at Rise-chan's right now."

"I'm on my way. See you in a couple minutes." Yu got up and began hightailing it to the shopping district, his mind racing. 'What could Shirogane-sama want with me?' Was the primary thought in his mind as he ran.

Upon reaching the Marukyu Tofu shop, he was relieved to see Rise out front. "Rise-chan! Is Naoto there?!"

"Senpai! Yeah, she's in back with Shirogane-sama. They told me you were coming." The idol led him to the back of the shop where the guest quarters were, indicating the room the Shiroganes shared. As Yu entered, a pair of slim yet strong arms embraced him.

"Naoto!" The silverette returned the embrace, knees going weak with relief. "Thank God you're okay…"

A masculine voice sounded from the back of the room, interrupting the lovers' heartfelt reunion. "As much as I hate to interrupt your tender moment, there is news I must share with you both." Yu and Naoto hurriedly separated, both looking to the elderly man seated on the tatami mat. He looked strong despite his advanced age, with more musculature than a man his age had any right to have and gray-blue eyes that sparkled with quick wit. "You're Yu-kun, correct? Nao-chan has told me quite a bit about you."

Yu bowed quickly, answering, "Yes, sir. Yu Narukami at your service, Shirogane-sama." For the second time in an hour the silverette's heart raced; this wasn't the ideal situation to meet his beloved's guardian.

"There's no need for such formality, Yu-kun. You've done so much for my Nao-chan, there aren't enough words in the Japanese language to express my gratitude." Without moving from the mat, Naoto's grandfather bowed his head in return. "Kazuhiko Shirogane. It's a pleasure to meet you. And while I wish our meeting could be under more fortuitous circumstances, I regret that such is not the case."

Naoto looked worried as she gazed at her grandfather. "What's the matter, Grampa? Is this about the attack…?"

Kazuhiko nodded grimly, his voice as grave as his expression as he said, "Yes. I believe I recognized some of the assailants who set fire to the estate; they are part of the Yukimura Clan, a Yakuza family under the direction of one Mikio Yukimura. The Shirogane family has tangled with them on numerous occasions, but they have the backing of a powerful company that uses its political influence to keep them operating." The old man looked between his granddaughter and her boyfriend appraisingly. "Now, I understand this next piece of information is going to come as a shock, but I believe you should know. The company who has aided the Yukimura Clan is Narukami Communications… which, if I am not mistaken, is owned by Yu-kun's parents."

While Naoto appearing shocked by the news, Yu's reaction was more profound; he was aghast. "My parents… are involved with the Yakuza? The family business has been keeping criminals out of jail?" He shook his head, his face betraying an imminent mental collapse.

"Senpai…" Naoto wrapped her arms around her love, trying to comfort him. "But Grampa, why would these Yukimura gangsters be so bold as to attack the estate directly? No matter what kind of grudge they have against our family, it's foolhardy for a Yakuza gang to launch a full-scale attack on a known detective's home." The young sleuth was genuinely confused; nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

The silver-haired youth's eyes snapped wide open in realization. Reaching up to clutch his head as if to block out some sort of psychic agony, he muttered, "It's my fault… It's all my fault…!" Both Shiroganes looked at him as though he was losing his mind, which he himself thought he might be. "It's because of me! Because I said I had a girlfriend and refused to marry that Kirijo girl… They found out about you and tried to kill you!" He trembled bodily in light of his revelation, eyes wide with horror before collapsing to his knees.

Panic touched Naoto's voice as she cried, "Grampa, what's going on?! Senpai, calm down! Come back to us! Senpai!"

Kazuhiko rushed to Yu's side and checked his pulse, snapping, "Naoto, get Kujikawa-san! We need water and extra blankets!" The younger detective raced out of the room, calling for Rise in distress. Within minutes the two girls had brought a bottle of water and a bundle of blankets, with the idol helping her friend and her guardian settle their senpai in a comfortable wrapping.

After having water forced down his throat and his heart rate had calmed, Yu opened his eyes. "Wh-What happened? Naoto… Rise-chan… Shirogane-sama?"

"Good, you've returned to us." The elder Shirogane's face showed obvious relief as he spoke. "You were panicking, and given your actions were about to enter a catatonic state. Once you've calmed down, I have questions for you."

Yu breathed deeply and shook his head, murmuring, "I'm fine now. What did you need to ask?"

Kazuhiko's tone was gentle, like a kind grandfather as he said, "During your panic, you blamed yourself for the attack on our estate. If it's not too painful, would you care to elaborate?" Despite the urgency of the situation, the elderly detective seemed to prioritize Yu's feelings over the matter at hand.

"I got a call from my parents last night… They told me that they'd arranged my marriage to a girl named Mitsuru Kirijo. Apparently she's the daughter of one of their business partners; it was a purely political marriage. Of course I refused; I've never met Kirijo-san, and besides, the only one I love is Naoto. That must be why this happened… They found out about Naoto somehow, and tried to kill her so I'd agree to marry Kirijo-san." The teenager's voice was hollow and haunted, the impact of what had happened still weighing heavily on his mind.

Naoto thought for a moment, then asked, "Grampa, isn't Tatsumi Port Island essentially run by the Kirijo Group?"

The elder Shirogane nodded in response. "The Kirijo Group is a very powerful corporate force… It stands to reason that Isamu Narukami would want to strengthen any bonds with them. Given the data I have on him, a political marriage is a fairly tame solution; his business success is due as much to his unscrupulous tactics as actual business sense. The prefectural police have been trying to build a case against him for over a decade, but his financial and political clout make him nearly untouchable. Sadly, people like him are prime examples of the corruption of the political system in Japan." In the middle of his explanation, Kazuhiko made eye contact with Yu and added, "I do not intend to disparage your family, of course; I speak only from gathered data."

The silverette shook his head, and when next he spoke it was in a bitter tone. "Don't worry about it, Shirogane-sama. My parents are… cold, to say the least. They never took much of an interest in me until now – I've been passed from relative to relative for as long as I can remember, and now I barely remember my parents' faces." Pushing himself upright, Yu had an almost malevolent expression on his face.

"Senpai… Why do you have that look on your face? You're scaring me…" Naoto recognized that expression – it was same one Yu had worn when he was about to push Taro Namatame into the TV. The detective wrapped her arms around him again, trying to comfort him with her touch.

The room was silent for a few moments until Yu spoke again, saying, "I'm sorry, Naoto. I didn't mean to scare you. I just feel like… like it's my job to put this right. My parents did this, so it's up to me to fix the mess they made. Especially since they've hurt the one girl I love."

A smile touched Kazuhiko's face at the words. "I'm touched that you want to avenge that which has befallen us, but this is a matter that I need to address myself. I see that allowing my investigation of Isamu Narukami to fall by the wayside was a mistake; it's time for me to settle the score with him personally." The old detective stood and adjusted the hat he was wearing, a black replica of Naoto's, and moved toward the door.

"Grampa, what is it you're not telling us?" Naoto asked before he could leave. "This is about twelve years ago, isn't it?"

The elderly man only shook his head and stepped out, leaving them with the words, "I'll tell you when the time is right." Then the young lovers were alone, their elder having swept away.

"Twelve years ago?" Yu asked, confused. "What happened twelve years ago?"

Pain flashed across the young detective's face, the pain of a memory she never wanted to think of again. "Twelve years ago… My personal memory doesn't stretch back that far, since I was only four years old at the time, but I remember what Grampa told me when I got older. In June of 2000, my parents were on a case when the engine in their car malfunctioned. The car exploded, and both my parents were killed in the blast. Luckily for me, Grampa took me in, but he never explained how the accident happened – only now I finally think I've figured it out. Grampa mentioned that the Shirogane family has been at odds with the Yukimura Clan before, and he said he has a 'score to settle' with your father. If my deductions are correct, my parents were investigating your father, and he used the Yukimura Clan to cause the 'accident' so he wouldn't be personally connected to it. This is all speculation, mind you, but I'm so close to the truth… I can finally avenge their deaths!" Naoto's eyes were filled with tears as her voice held a quiet, determined passion. "I'm sorry, Senpai, but I think our paths diverge here. I have the truth behind my parents' murder in my hands, but I don't want to involve you in my resolution. It'll be hard enough to lose a parent… without that death being at the hands of someone you also care about."

Naoto stood up and began walking toward the door herself, pulling her hat down over her eyes so he couldn't see her tears. Yu scrambled to his feet at the same time, however, and stood blocking the exit, saying, "Naoto, don't go. I don't care if you want to kill my father; I don't care if you _do_ kill him. But please, don't leave me behind." His voice was filled with quiet passion, desperate to stop her. But the small girl wouldn't be dissuaded, and looked him in the eye.

"Senpai, please move. I don't want you to see this." Yu stood as solidly as ever, and Naoto noticed him forming tears of his own. "If you don't move, I'll have to incapacitate you. I love you; that's why I don't want to see you suffer. I need to do this to bring peace to myself, but the least I can do is make sure you never come into contact with the result of my vengeance."

The silverette only shook his head. "I'm standing in your way because I love you, Naoto. This isn't something you should go through alone. When the moment of truth comes, and you're ready to take his life… I want to be by your side." He remained steadfast in blocking her path, her unstoppable force coming into contact with his immovable object – the age-old question regarding the two was about to be answered.

Naoto's gaze fell to the ground, her pain showing on her face. "Senpai…" She slowly moved forward, wrapping her arms around her lover and burying her face in his chest. His arms encircled her, but the warm embrace felt like being encased in ice.

"I love you, Naoto." Yu whispered. "I never want to leave you."

"I know." Reaching up as if to touch his hair, Naoto gave him a light, precise tap right at the base of the skull. She stepped out of his embrace as he collapsed, pulling her hat down over her eyes so as not to let him see her tears, knowing she had only moments before he lost consciousness. The last words that registered in Yu's mind before darkness overtook him were, "Goodbye, Senpai."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

Kazuhiro waited at Yasoinaba Station when he heard footsteps sounding in the rain behind him. The old man looked surprised as Naoto ran up beside him, saying, "I've made my decision, Grampa. I've realized the truth you were hiding from me, and I'm coming with you. We'll settle our score with Isamu Narukami together."

**Author's Note:** This edit was made at the suggestion of a friend, who informed me that striking the base of the skull is a less dangerous way to knock someone out than using a pressure point. Thank you, man.


	3. The Thunder God Rises

Grimacing with anger, Isamu Narukami patched a call to the Yukimura Clan again, exhaling the smoke from his kiseru in quick bursts. "Yukimura!"

"What now, Narukami? You got someone else you want knocked off?" The Yakuza boss's voice sounded disgruntled as Isamu's angry bark came over the line. "I did it for cheap last time because I hate the Shiroganes as much as you do, but another contract in such a short time is gonna cost-"

"Cease your blabbering, you infernal halfwit! Need I remind you that only my timely intervention has saved you from multiple life sentences? I do not think it wise to push your patron too far. Besides, your pointless chattering is irrelevant – your contract is not yet fulfilled." Isamu's next exhalation was loud enough to be heard over the line; he was obviously enraged.

Carefully keeping his grumbling silent, Yukimura asked, "What are you talking about, Narukami? We hit the place like you paid us to."

The corporate head slammed one fist onto the table, the smoking not enough to calm him in his current state. "You idiot! The old man and the girl are still alive!" Shaking his head, the Narukami patriarch remembered his meditation training and began attempting to settle his nerves as Yukimura spluttered over the line.

"We torched the entire place! No one could've survived that! You sure you got the facts right, Narukami?"

No longer feeling like he wanted to punch something, Isamu took yet another puff on his kiseru as he replied, "The fire was put out quickly enough that remains were left behind – a single corpse. Police DNA testing revealed it to be one Akira Yakushiji, the old man's secretary. Both Shiroganes have eluded you."

"Guess the rumors about 'em are true, that they can dodge death. Alright, the contract's still on then; you got any more info for me?" Yukimura's tone was one of resignation, knowing he had no choice but to fulfill the duty he'd been paid for.

"Yes, in fact. One of my spotters reported an old man and a young girl matching their descriptions arriving in Tatsumi Port Island via train; apprehend them and bring them to the abandoned mahjong bar behind Iwatodai Station. I will take care of the rest personally. Oh, and Yukimura?"

The chilly tone his patron spoke in managed to send shivers down even the hardened criminal's spine. "Yeah?"

"Failing once means you were outwitted, which can be forgiven. Failing twice means you are incompetent, which cannot. You're standing on the line between the two; take care not to fall forward." With that Isamu cut the connection, knowing Yukimura wouldn't dare take the risk of angering him. There were plenty of dangerous people in the world – and Isamu Narukami was near the top of that list.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

Naoto and Kazuhiko sat on a bench at Paulownia Mall, having taken a walk to scope out the city. The younger detective looked troubled, but nothing her grandfather said could get her to speak on the subject. "Nao-chan…" Kazuhiko sighed. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Why did you come with me instead of staying with Yu-kun?"

She only shook her head and muttered, "Grampa, please don't mention Senpai to me right now…" The girl's mind was still in turmoil, regret for leaving Yu behind mixing with her burning desire for revenge and creating an uncomfortable, sick feeling in her stomach. "My path is clear." She murmured. "Isamu Narukami will die at my hand. I'll finally avenge my parents' murder. Grampa… Lend me your strength for just a while longer." Her expression was cold and malevolent, making her grandfather worry. Naoto had never been like this before.

The younger Shirogane was distracted by the gaze of a man in a suit, who locked eyes with her before approaching. "Y-You're Shirogane-san, yes?"

"I am Naoto Shirogane, yes. What business do you have with me?" Naoto examined the man analytically; his suit, while a piece of fine tailoring, had seen better days. He seemed to be nervous, but not in a suspicious way, and his timid way of addressing her suggested he was in the lower echelon of whatever organization he was part of.

The man bowed low and let out a sigh of relief, stammering, "I-I'm glad I found you. M-My superior, Narukami-sama, would like to meet with you. He's w-waiting in the old mahjong bar behind Iwatodai Station, and insisted you c-come to see him as soon as possible." Looking around nervously, he added, "N-Narukami-sama said he would prefer to m-meet with you alone. P-Please come at your earliest convenience." With that he ran off, glad to be out from under the detective's piercing gaze.

The blood froze in Naoto's veins as she quickly got to her feet. "Iwatodai Station… Senpai!" Without a second thought, she took off at a full run, darting between other mall patrons and dashing into the streets.

"Nao-chan!" Kazuhiko stood as well, running after his granddaughter. "Naoto, stop!" The old man's continued fitness training allowed him to keep Naoto in sight, but with her adrenaline-fueled running he was unable to keep up. "Nao-chan, don't go! It's a trap!"

Not hearing her grandfather over the throngs of people and the blood pounding in her ears, Naoto recklessly charged through Tatsumi Port Island to rendezvous with her love. As she drew nearer to the station, however, she started having second thoughts. 'Could it really be Senpai? I thought I'd incapacitated him… But then again, he was leading us in our fight against the Shadows. It wouldn't surprise me if he feigned taking the blow and followed Grampa and I here. I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to make sure…' Before she knew it she was standing before the bar, and without another thought opened the door and entered.

The sound of knuckles cracking reached her ears as she stepped inside, the door being shoved closed behind her. The interior of the bar was dimly-lit and looked as though it hadn't seen a crowd in some time, with the exception of the men who waited for her inside. The apparent leader, a silver-haired older man with icy blue eyes, stood next to one of the game tables and fixed her with an amused gaze. "Shirogane-san, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." He bowed, a short, curt motion that politely revealed his contempt for her. "Please, take a seat." Gesturing to a chair at the opposite side of the table, he sat down in the one that had been previously pulled out and waited.

'He isn't Senpai – he's far too old, even if they do look alike. But that man said a Narukami-sama was waiting for me… Wait, Narukami? Could this be… Isamu Narukami?!' Knowing she had been tricked, Naoto walked over to the table and sat down opposite the businessman.

Isamu looked Naoto over with a chilly sparkle in his eyes. "Interesting…" He said slowly. "I had been told you were a young girl. Does my son truly prefer his own gender?"

"How dare you!" Naoto snapped. "Senpai isn't like that!" Her danger sense was going haywire as she glanced around the room. Two men in black suits had emerged from the shadows to flank her foe, and a group of Yakuza thugs carrying an assortment of knives and brass knuckles had the room covered. She could feel her heart sink as she realized there was no way she could escape – she'd fallen right into Isamu's trap.

Chuckling, Isamu lifted his kiseru to his lips for a moment, exhaling a cloud of smoke soon after. The smoke made Naoto's eyes water, the girl being unused to tobacco smoke. "My my, such a feisty child. For the daughter of such a distinguished family, you certainly seem to lack the charm of a proper lady. What can Yu possibly see in you?" His tone was polite yet mocking, his eyes showing his delight at his own trick.

"Senpai saved my life." Naoto replied in as calm a voice as she could manage. "I love him, and he loves me. More than the girl you're trying to marry him off to, at any rate. I take it you're Isamu Narukami?"

Isamu seemed to enjoy the conversation, if one could call it that, and replied, "You're intelligent, at least. A woman lacking intelligence would never have captured my son's heart. Your mother was intelligent as well – but not intelligent enough to quit while she was ahead." The look of rage that crossed Naoto's face gave the man a delighted rush. "Oh, did I touch a nerve, miniature detective?"

"You don't deny then," The girl responded with a trembling voice, "That you are involved in the deaths of Satomi and Madoka Shirogane?" Her eyes burned with rage and her fingers twitched, wishing her revolver hadn't been lost in the fire.

Taking another puff on his kiseru, Isamu smiled. "I'm surprised you're keeping so calm about all this." He commented. "After all, we are talking about your parents. I didn't think you were a threat, so I've let you and your grandfather be these twelve years… But now I see that was a mistake. You've corrupted Yu, you see. He is refusing a marriage to the daughter of one of our partners because of you, and that is unacceptable. Goodbye, Shirogane-san."

The stillness and silence was broken by the door crashing open, a figure stepped inside and swiftly dispatching the Yakuza stationed beside the entrance. "Nao-chan!" A familiar voice called, fear in its tone.

"Grampa!" Naoto took advantage of Isamu's distraction and rose to her feet, striking a Yakuza at the base of the skull while Kazuhiko incapacitated the others. She was so busy running toward her grandfather, however, that she didn't see their foe throw a knife at her back…

Kazuhiko barreled forward, knocking Naoto to one side and grunting in pain as the knife lodged in his shoulder. He stoically pulled it out and handed it to his granddaughter. "Nao-chan, be careful. Isamu Narukami is not one to underestimate!"

The man in question applauded as he got to his feet. "So you managed to track us down, hmm? The two remaining members of the Shirogane family are both here… It's almost fair now. Almost." A knife dropped from his sleeve into his hand and was quickly hurled toward Kazuhiko, who sidestepped the projectile.

"Nao-chan, we have to retreat." The elder detective ordered. "They still outnumber us. I'll cover you; go!" The girl rolled and stood, allowing her grandfather to shield her as Isamu prepared his aim. That careful hesitance proved to be their salvation, and the Shiroganes were able to reach the door before he had impaled them.

Seeing that their foe finally got a bead on them, Naoto desperately threw her knife over Kazuhiko's shoulder. It was an amateur, clumsy throw, but still managed to strike the ruthless Narukami's face. Taking advantage of his shocked state, the two detectives joined hands and fled, mingling with the crowd at the Iwatodai strip mall.

"Narukami-sama! Are you alright, sir?!" One of the suited security men asked as his employer clutched his face.

"Little brat…" Was Isamu's reply, the man lowering his hand to reveal a long, thin cut across his right cheek. "An insolent child dares to insult her superior in such a manner… I will not forget this. The old man will die, and the girl will wish she had done so. I will take my vengeance in blood." Drawing a handkerchief from his pocket, he held it over his bleeding wound and turned on his heel to walk toward the back door. "The operation was a failure. We'll return to the estate for now, and formulate another plan. I will never again be humiliated by a Shirogane."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

Yu awoke from his unconsciousness with a splitting headache, more than likely from striking his head on the ground as he fell. "Ugh… Naoto…" The memories flooded back to him as he said his lover's name. "Naoto! She went after Shirogane-sama, but where would they go? Think, Yu, think…" He wracked his brain for information, anything that would help him locate Naoto. "They might have gone to check Father's last location… Which would have been Tatsumi Port Island. Hang on, Naoto, I'm on my way!" Sparing no speed despite his groggy state, the silverette left Marukyu and headed for Yasoinaba Station, hoping against hope that his beloved detective was alright…


	4. Fool's Bargain

**Author's Note: **Hello to all of you who've been reading this. I apologize for the hiatus; let's just say writer's block sucks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long-overdue chapter of saga of Yu and Naoto!

Yu's heart pounded as he entered the hospital lobby, his hands shaking with anxiety. The trains had been delayed for several hours due to a switching malfunction, and when he'd finally arrived at Tatsumi Port Island and tried to call Naoto, it had been her grandfather who picked up. That was when Yu had learned that Kazuhiko wanted to see him – and that Naoto wasn't there. It terrified him.

"Shirogane-sama…" The silverette murmured as he approached the elderly man. Kazuhiko's shoulder was bandaged; obviously there had been a fight. "You wanted to speak with me, Sir?"

The elderly detective looked seriously at his granddaughter's lover with eyes that seemed as though he was dead inside. "Yu-kun… Please listen to what I have to say. It concerns Nao-chan…" His voice trembled with grief as he spoke the last words Yu wanted to hear. "Isamu… Your father has kidnapped Naoto."

Yu's blood felt as though it was frozen in his veins as the words sank in. 'Naoto's been kidnapped?' He thought. 'Dammit, I was too late!' Out loud the young man asked, "What happened? I'm sorry to ask, but I need information." It was a struggle to keep his breathing under control – he'd felt worried when he and the Investigation Team had delved into the TV World to rescue the Midnight Channel stars, but knowing that the girl he loved was in potentially mortal peril cranked the feeling up to eleven.

Sighing, Kazuhiko nodded. "I will tell you. You deserve to know." And so his story began, the story of his and Naoto's encounter with Isamu and the events following it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

After escaping Isamu's trap, the Shiroganes had managed to find a cheap hotel with a free room to rest in. Naoto sat on the edge of the bed, fuming at herself. "How did I allow myself to be tricked so easily?! I'm a detective… A Shirogane! I should have realized the implications!"

Seeing the look on the girl's face, Kazuhiko laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "You are a young lady in love, Nao-chan. To associate the name Narukami with Yu-kun is only natural." The old man was seriously worried for his ward's mental health; ever since he had revealed the truth to her, she seemed to be on the verge of a mental collapse.

"I knew Isamu was going to target us, though!" The younger detective protested. "If it weren't for my foolishness, you wouldn't have been hurt, Grampa! Please, at least be angry with me or… or _something_!"

Before Kazuhiko could reply, a knock sounded on the door as a voice called, "I have a special delivery for the Shiroganes. I'll leave it outside the door." The sound of something being placed on the ground was followed by retreating footsteps as the elder Shirogane strode over and opened the door to retrieve the package.

"I'm impressed that this made it to us." Kazuhiko commented, setting the package on the bed. "Nao-chan, it's from Dojima-san."

Naoto glumly took the package and unwrapped it, her heart aching as she saw a familiar detective badge inside. "This is Senpai's…" She murmured. "I gave this to him when I visited his room for the first time. This and the watch I made for him are the two symbols of my love… A love I've since discarded. Of course, Dojima-san didn't know, but… Seeing this now is so painful…" Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, and the sight caused her grandfather almost physical pain.

"Nao-chan, your bond has not been severed. You will be reunited with Yu-kun; I swear it." A faint odor permeated the air, and something began nagging at Kazuhiko's mind. "Nao-chan, do you smell something?"

Glancing up from the badge at her grandfather, Naoto shook her head. "No, nothing unusual. Why?"

Despite his young charge's inability to detect the scent, Kazuhiko started to worry. Inhaling deeply to try and recall the semi-familiar odor gave the old man a bout of dizziness, at which point he realized what exactly he was smelling. "Gas." He growled. "Nao-chan, get out of here! This is halothane vapor – sleeping gas! There must have been a releaser in the package!" The elderly man began searching the box, finding a small canister tucked into the paper. "Go, Nao-chan! Now!"

The young woman began to panic; she hadn't expected a chemical attack here of all places. Tucking the detective badge into her pocket, she got up and ran to the door, throwing it open and entering the hall. Then something made of rough fabric was pulled over her head, a blow was struck to the base of her skull, and all her senses failed her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

Yu stared in horror as Kazuhiko finished his story. "I'm ashamed to admit that I was disoriented from the effects of the gas. By the time I realized what had happened, it was too late – the last thing I saw was her kidnappers escaping through an emergency exit and bundling her into a car, then driving away. I'm a useless old man now, it seems; I can't even protect my own granddaughter."

The silverette's voice trembled as he muttered, "My father is a monster. He's caused so much pain to you and Naoto, and I won't let anyone mess with the girl I love. Shirogane-sama, I'll retrieve her. This is something only I can do – and something I have to do. I swear it on my life!" The hard resolve in his voice was evident to Kazuhiko, who slowly nodded.

"Watch yourself, Yu-kun. You need to stay safe, for Naoto's sake. Though I doubt you have anything to worry about… Isamu may be a fiend, but I can't imagine he would harm his successor." The old man nodded and turned his eyes to the floor, his expression dull and lifeless.

Yu only nodded in return, leaving the hospital and using his cell to call a number he hadn't dialed in years…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

Naoto entered the conference room, nearly tripping over her skirt and upsetting the tray she carried. Her captor's eyes were on her as she placed the sake-laden tray on the table and asked in a voice filled with shame, "Can I get you anything else… goshujin-sama?"

A smile spread across Isamu's face as he watched his prisoner's humiliation. His idea of retrieving Yu's detective badge from his brother-in-law and adding a surprise of his own had worked like a charm, and now he absently ran his fingers over the long scar on his cheek as he watched the one who gave it to him squirm. "Well, well, you've certainly adapted rather nicely." He chuckled as he poured himself a drink. "Perhaps you should consider a change in occupation, Shirogane." Emptying the small sake cup, he took a drag from his ever-present kiseru and blew the smoke into the girl's face.

Naoto's face was flushed with indignation; when she had regained consciousness after her kidnapping, she was en route to the Narukami estate, where she had been forced to change into this ridiculous meido outfit. Adding to her helplessness was the collar that had been placed around her neck and could be triggered to send an electrical charge through her at Isamu's command. It was excruciatingly painful, roughly the equal of the Ziodyne spells she had suffered during her days on the Investigation Team, and she'd already been shocked three times before the pain forced her into submission. It was humiliating, being forced into serving her most hated foe, with the man having complete control over her.

"If it were anyone other than you, I'd say this is vengeance enough for marring my good looks as you have done. But you are a Shirogane, and I hate the Shiroganes, so I believe some special punishment is in order… Hmhmhm, my and Chiaki's relationship is rather open, though she remains faithful to me. Perhaps it's time to relive my days of youth, with a partner I would have taken in my younger days." Isamu's grin morphed from a self-satisfied smirk into a terrifying, sadistic slasher smile as he spoke, rising from his chair and looming over Naoto, his intentions unable to be any more obvious.

As the young detective flinched in fear, a cell phone's ring broke the tension. Isamu's expression turned disgruntled as he drew the device from his pocket and took the call. "Isamu Narukami speaking. Keep it short, I'm busy." An intrigued look spread across the man's face as the voice on the other line said something, to which he responded, "Very well. I can spare the time to talk to you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

Yu's voice was cold as he heard his father sit down. "Let's not waste time." He stated. "You have Naoto, don't you?"

The Narukami patriarch sounded pleased as he responded, "Naoto? I know a Naoto, yes; an amusing and delightful little pet of mine." Isamu's tone was as pleasant as if he were simply discussing the weather, clashing with the implications of his words.

"You what?!" Yu could swear his blood was beginning to boil in his veins as hearing his father refer to his love that way. "What have you done to her?!"

A chilly laugh sounded over the line as Isamu responded, "I've done nothing yet. I was just about to have a little fun with her when you called; I can wait, however. What is it you wanted, Yu?"

"I called to negotiate. Here's my offer; I will marry Kirijo-san on the condition that you release Naoto and allow her to return to her grandfather – _unharmed_. That seems perfectly reasonable, since you get your wish of arranging my marriage and I get the assurance that Naoto's safe. And before you think about double-crossing me, Father, know that I will be speaking to her about the time you've been holding her, and if there is any indication that you've done anything untoward to her, the deal is off." It was a struggle for Yu to keep his voice calm, but he knew that wheeling and dealing was a skill his father prized.

A moment of silence passed before the older man responded. "Despite your lack of training, you've grown into a shrewd negotiator. Before I agree to your terms, however, I would ask one thing – in the hypothetical situation that Shirogane were to be harmed, how precisely would you avoid marrying Mitsuru-chan? After all, I will not release Shirogane until you have arrived at the estate."

The next words to escape Yu's lips were said in a tone as cold as Niflheim. "If you would force it to that point, I will kill Kirijo-san myself. Naoto means the world to me, and it matters less whether we're together than that she's safe."

"Hahaha!" Isamu's laughter was that of a proud father as he considered his son's words. "Very well, Yu, I accept your terms! I will send one of my men to pick you and old man Shirogane up at the Moonlight Bridge – it should only take a couple hours before he's there. I look forward to seeing you again, son." The line went dead, leaving Yu with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'Forgive me, Naoto.' He prayed silently. 'It's for your sake.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

Isamu kept to his word; a black car pulled up to where Yu and Kazuhiko waited at the end of the Moonlight Bridge, the younger man taking shotgun while the detective sat in back. The atmosphere was so tense that even the driver didn't speak – though whether he was more frightened of his employer's son's wrath or that of Japan's greatest detective was unclear. The drive back seemed to take forever, with Yu constantly imagining the things his father could do to Naoto. The thought sickened him.

Roughly two hours passed in silence before they arrived at the Narukami estate, a palatial residence styled after Japanese noble's houses of antiquity. Isamu had always liked to impress upon visitors just how powerful the Narukami family was. Yu and Kazuhiko wasted no time in entering, only to find the elder Narukami himself standing alongside the collared and uniformed Naoto. "Welcome home, Yu." Isamu stated, arms spread as if in benediction. "It's good to have you back."

"Father, I'd like to speak with Naoto alone." Was the younger silverette's only response. "If we could have a moment…"

Laughing, Isamu turned and walked away, saying over his shoulder, "Very well. Don't waste too much time." The door to the next room closed behind him, leaving Yu and the two Shiroganes alone.

No sooner had the man left than Yu wrapped his arms around Naoto, trembling with relief. "Thank god you're alive…" He whispered. "He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

The small girl shook her head as she returned the embrace, replying, "Nothing I haven't felt before. He wouldn't have gotten me into this ridiculous uniform without this." She indicated the collar around her neck as she spoke. "It feels like Ziodyne whenever it's triggered, and it took three shocks before I couldn't bear anymore. I suppose I need to build up my tolerance for pain." She let out a small, feeble laugh, trying to defuse the tension. "Thank you, Senpai. If you hadn't called when you did… I would be ruined for you. My purity belongs to you and you alone." Her face turned red at the sight of Kazuhiko gazing quizzically at them.

"All in good time. I'm glad I could save you from that fate, but I'm afraid this is the last we'll see of one another." The silverette's voice held deep regret as he shook his head. "Naoto… I want you to know, you mean everything to me. I would sacrifice all I have, my life itself even, to keep you safe. Which is why I secured your release by agreeing to marry Kirijo-san."

Tears immediately sprang to Naoto's eyes as she held her love close. "I expected as much, from what I heard. Please, Senpai, renege on that promise. It hurt so much when I tried to leave you behind… If you were to marry another, I don't know if I could take it." Her voice was smaller than he'd ever heard before. She just seemed so fragile right now, and it frightened him.

Yu shook his head in resignation. "If I go back on my word, I'll be no better than my father. Besides, it would only cause trouble if we stayed together – I'm the son of an oni, essentially, and you're far too kind and pure to associate with me. There are only two requests I ask of you; the first is for you to live happily, away from the Narukami family's influence. The second is… Just so I can hear it from your lips, say my name. Not Senpai, no honorifics, nothing. Just say my name." His arms tightened around her, feeling her small, slim frame against him.

The youthful detective gazed into her beloved's eyes, gray orbs locked with his, as she said, "I understand. I won't be happy about it, but I won't let what you've done go to waste. I love you… Yu."

For a moment that lasted an eternity, the two lovers shared an embrace. Finally Yu released Naoto and turned to bow to Kazuhiko. "Shirogane-sama, I know it's redundant to ask this, but please take care of Naoto. I wish you both the best." The silverette strode past them quickly, trying to hide his tears from Naoto as he left the room after his father.

Naoto gazed, heartbroken, at the door that had come between them. It was only Kazuhiko's voice saying, "We should go, Nao-chan. The driver is waiting to take us back to Inaba." Without a word she turned and left, her heart shattered by her loss.

*Goshujin-sama is a formal Japanese honorific that literally translates to 'master.' It's historically used by maids to address their employer and slaves to address their owner.


	5. Fortune's Gambit

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~ Chapter 5

Yu sat in the room Isamu had prepared for him, gazing at the watch on his wrist. Beneath the neon time display, a smaller display indicated the distance between his watch and its twin, and even as he concentrated intently on this sub-display, the counter flickered and replaced the numbers with 'Out of Range.' "Naoto…" He whispered, sitting alone and wondering if there was something else he could have done.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

The Shiroganes rode in silence back to Tatsumi Port Island, the driver having unlocked Naoto's shock collar with a key given to him by Isamu. Normally the young detective would be focused on acquiring clothes other than her meido uniform, but now all she could think of was Yu. She was so deep in thought, in fact, that she only barely heard her grandfather speak to the driver. "For a professional chauffeur, you seem to be driving rather wildly." The old man said. "What's the reason for this?"

Without a word, the black-suited man twisted the wheel sharply and headed directly for a nearby canal. This snapped Naoto out of her reverie, causing her to grasp for her revolver before remembering she no longer had one. "Grampa!" She cried in fear.

Kazuhiko had already taken action, unbuckling his seat belt and lunging for the wheel, fighting with the driver to avoid drowning them all. "Narukami set you up for this!" The elderly detective hissed as he grappled with both his opponent and the steering wheel.

"The orders of Narukami-sama are absolute!" The driver responded, reaching into the center console and drawing a knife from a hidden compartment. "We are all willing to die for him!" The blade flashed in the light coming through the windows, prompting Naoto to unbuckle herself and try to seize the weapon.

She was too late. As she began her lunge, the sight of the shining knife burying itself between her grandfather's ribs became burned into her brain, leaving her stunned as the fatally wounded older detective grabbed the driver's head and twisted with the strength of a dying man, snapping his neck and turning the car to allow it to coast safely to a stop.

"Grampa… Grampa!" The girl screamed, seeing her last remaining family member slump over the center console. She hurriedly pulled the knife from his chest and, seeing that his heart hadn't actually been pierced, prepared to tear her uniform into bandages when the dying man spoke.

"No, Nao-chan…" Kazuhiko shook his head, his voice weak. "Don't waste your energy. There's one more thing you have to do; get to Port Island… Tell the Kirijo Group of Isamu's plans. Kirijo-san is an honorable man… He'll help… you…" The last breaths faded into silence as blood oozed from the hole in his chest. And, right before her eyes, Naoto witnessed herself becoming the last Shirogane.

Several minutes passed as Naoto sobbed uncontrollably, unable to take what had just happened. Finally she wiped the tears from her eyes and murmured, "This isn't the time to grieve. Grampa… I'll bring down Isamu Narukami. You, Mom and Dad… I hope you can all hear me. Your deaths will not go without retribution." She discarded the Narukami driver's body, easing herself into his seat and taking the wheel. She didn't technically have a driver's license, but she knew how to operate a vehicle, and so the car took off again with a determined driver and a dead man's body. "Sukuna-Hikona… Give me strength!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

With the mindset she had fallen into, concepts such as time were as nothing to Naoto. She pushed the car for all it was worth, her driving almost dangerously reckless as she reached Port Island once again. By a minor miracle she was able to avoid hitting any pedestrians on her way to the large house on the outskirts of the city – a French-themed chateau that rivaled the Narukami estate in grandeur. As she approached the gated entrance, a security guard stopped her and demanded, "What business do you have with Kirijo-san?"

"My name is Naoto Shirogane." She gasped in response. "I have to warn Kirijo-san that Isamu Narukami is not what he seems. This is a matter of life and death, and has already claimed my grandfather's life; I beg you, let me in!" Her desperate plea seemed to move the guard, as he radioed in and spoke quietly enough Naoto couldn't hear. After what seemed like forever, the gates opened and the security waved her through.

Naoto nearly ran to the front door, only to have it open before her. An impressive-looking gentleman with an eye patch stood there, gazing down at her with one harsh eye. "Shirogane-san, I presume?" He asked, receiving a nod in response. "Come in."

The inside of the chateau was grand, but the impressiveness of it was lost on Naoto. She was led to a meeting room where a young woman not much older than her sat at a table, examining her curiously. Takeharu, on the other hand, merely sat down and gestured for Naoto to do the same. "This is my daughter, Mitsuru." He explained. "She was to marry Narukami-san's son, but recent rumors have made that quite an unsettling thought. What was it you had to say?"

"Isamu… I mean Narukami-san… He intends to use Yu's and Mitsuru-san's marriage to gain control of the Kirijo Group." Both Kirijos looked as if waiting for her to continue, which she did. "He orchestrated my kidnapping and attempted murder, and succeeding in killing my grandfather, to prevent my relationship with Yu from interfering with his plans. His intent is to have your families joined by marriage, then eliminate both Mitsuru-san and yourself. Control of the Group would then pass to Yu, and by proxy, Narukami-san. He revealed this during my captivity at his hands, before Yu negotiated my release by agreeing to marry Mitsuru-san. But I… I know I'm selfish, but I love him. I don't want to see him with another." The detective bowed her head, tears once again falling from her eyes.

Mitsuru looked to her father and asked, "May I speak with Shirogane-san alone? There are things I wish to discuss with her." Takeharu nodded, prompting Mitsuru to stand and hold a hand out to Naoto. She led the distressed detective upstairs to her room, where she sat on the bed and gestured for Naoto to do the same. "Shirogane-san… I know exactly what you're feeling. I was in love once too, and I was forced to watch as the man I loved sacrificed himself. You share a resemblance to him, too, so I will support you in your endeavor. Besides, you want revenge, right?"

"Y-Yes… I'm not making a very good impression, am I?" The younger girl laughed feebly, unable to stop her tears.

The redheaded heiress smiled and nodded. "The pain of losing a loved one is unlike anything else in the world. I… I can't just let someone feel that pain when I can do something about it. Shirogane-san, I will aid you."

Mitsuru's caring touched Naoto's weary heart, finally making her smile. "Kirijo-san… Thank you. I welcome your help."

"There's no need to be so formal with me. I don't know why, but a sense a kindred spirit in you. So please, call me Mitsuru." The older girl smiled, seeing Naoto begin to lighten up.

"I will do so. In return, please call me Naoto." Mitsuru nodded and the two young women joined hands, their plight binding them together.

Moments passed before Mitsuru stood and headed for the door, saying, "I'll come up with a plan to get Yu-san back to you. You should get some sleep; we keep a guest room on the second floor prepared at all times. One of the maids will show you there."

Naoto left the room as Mitsuru alerted a passing maid, who began leading the detective to her room. Upon arriving and undressing she fell onto the bed, almost immediately passing out. The last thought in her mind was, 'Senpai…'


	6. Time of Judgment

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~ Chapter 6

Naoto woke up in the Kirijo mansion's guest room, the events of the previous day weighing heavily on her mind. 'It's only been one day, hasn't it?' She thought. 'Grampa, Senpai… I won't give up.' After showering in the attached bathroom and getting dressed, the last Shirogane descended the stairs to the first floor, only to notice Mitsuru waiting for her.

"Good morning, Naoto." The heiress said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

Naoto let out a tired chuckle and responded, "Well enough. Too much happened yesterday; I was out until about thirty minutes ago. And yourself?"

Mitsuru's eyes sparkled with clever amusement as she nodded. "Well. I placed a call to the Narukami estate earlier this morning, and I think you'll enjoy the results." Her crimson lips were curled up in a smile that only grew more pronounced at the hope in Naoto's eyes.

Before the detective could respond, the doorbell rang loudly, causing her to jump. Mitsuru moved to the door and opened it, speaking with a familiar figure wearing a dark suit before letting him in. "Naoto…" Yu ran up to the small girl and embraced her, holding her tightly as he tried to keep himself under control. "You're okay, right? Thank you, Kirijo-san, for keeping my Naoto safe."

The redhead laughed happily and responded, "It isn't a problem. She informed us of your father's plan, after all; it was the least we could do. And please, call me Mitsuru." The young lady looked pleased at the lovers' reunion, seeing them share their moment together.

"I'm just glad my love is safe. No offense, Mitsuru." The silverette smiled slightly, not knowing her feelings on their intended marriage.

"None taken. I'll be perfectly honest, Narukami-san; I had no desire to marry you." Despite the harsh words, her voice was gentle, knowing he would be relieved.

Naoto was, for the first time since the attack on the Shirogane estate, smiling with genuine happiness. She clutched Yu's arm and asked, "What now, Yu? How will we deal with your father?"

The warmth of his hand taking hers was comforting as he answered, "We'll get our revenge together. He's hurt you, and that's a death sentence as far as I'm concerned. For now, though, we should take advantage of Mitsuru's hospitality and gather ourselves." Yu surprised his love by literally sweeping her off her feet, carrying her to a sitting room under Mitsuru's direction as Naoto wrapped her arms around his neck.

The time together was soothing for both of them; Naoto relayed what had happened since Yu had rescued her, while Yu confessed his worries for her safety. It took a few hours for each to reveal their feelings to the other, and when it was over Yu shook his head and stated, "Shirogane-san was a good man. We'll avenge him as well."

It was at that moment that Mitsuru's cell phone buzzed with a text. "Hmm? Whose number is this?" She murmured before checking the name. "Narukami-san, look at this!" Yu dashed over to Mitsuru's side as she explained, "I used my cell phone to call your father and schedule your meeting us here. Take a look."

The text message across the phone's screen read:

_I am aware of your attempted trick, and I know Shirogane is still alive. Deliver this message to Yu; I propose the final challenge between us. Bring Shirogane with you to Tokyo Tower's observation deck. We will settle our differences there. –Isamu_

"So this is it, huh?" Yu asked, running a hand through his hair. "The final battle… I don't like this."

Naoto rushed to his side and read the text as well. "He knew I survived? I guess he knew I'd go to the Kirijo Group, but now he wants to challenge us? I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Senpai – we shouldn't go."

The silverette shook his head and said in a determined voice, "We have to. If we don't end this now, we'll never get another chance. I should go back to Inaba, get my equipment and-" He was interrupted by Mitsuru's next question before he could finish his sentence.

"You use katana, correct? I recall hearing that you had kendo experience. Wait right here." The Kirijo heiress stood and left the room, her footsteps muffled by the carpet once she passed through the door. Yu and Naoto looked at each other worriedly until Mitsuru returned, a sheathed blade in her hands. "Take this."

Yu examined the katana she held out to him, murmuring, "This is a masterful blade. Are you sure you're willing to entrust it to me?"

An expression of sorrow flickered across Mitsuru's face. "This sword used to belong to a man named Minato Arisato. He was a kind, courageous man who would always help others, and I loved him dearly. He's gone now, having sacrificed himself to protect others, but I see his spirit in your love for Naoto. There is no one more suited to wield this blade than you, Narukami-san." She presented the blade to him, smiling slightly as he accepted it.

"A sword to protect others… I'll use it as he would have. I'll protect Naoto, your family, and everyone else my father would hurt. I swear to it." He nodded decisively, prompting Mitsuru to turn to Naoto and draw a smaller weapon.

"This revolver belongs to my father." She explained. "I assumed you knew how to use one, being a detective. He wanted to help you as well."

Naoto gratefully took the gun, looking it over with wonder. "This is the exact same model I'm most used to. Thank you, Mitsuru, and please thank your father for me."

A small laughed escaped Mitsuru's lips as she continued, "That's not all. When I spoke to my father to ask for the gun, I told him about Narukami-san's challenge. He's going to dispatch three company cars; one to bring you to Tokyo Tower and two as decoys for any traps Narukami-san might use. We've been working on developing sophisticated remote-control systems for full-sized vehicles – it's a perfect opportunity to test them. Well, let's not waste time." Turning away, she guided the duo to the Kirijo mansion's garage, where Takeharu Kirijo waited with the three cars.

"I wish you good luck." The one-eyed man said gravely. "Narukami-san must be stopped, and only you two can do it. May the gods be with you." The doors of the middle car opened on their own; the remote-control systems at work. Yu and Naoto climbed in and, once they were secured, their car and their escorts began to move.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

The drive to Tokyo Tower was silent, as each of the lovers was focused on the fight to come. Yu gripped the katana he had been loaned, while Naoto checked and double-checked her borrowed gun. Neither was going to take any chances with Isamu.

Upon arriving in Tokyo to a surprising lack of ambushes, they ascended Tokyo Tower to find their mortal nemesis standing on the observation deck. Slow applause reached their ears as they face him, the elder Narukami standing as proudly as ever.

"You've come at last, Yu. I was wondering whether you would accept my challenge." Isamu smiled coldly as he continued, "Because of Shirogane, my relations with the Kirijo Group have been destroyed. But there is still a way around it; once she is dead, I can remove the elder Kirijo-san from the equation and adopt the poor, orphaned Mitsuru-chan. Then the Kirijo Group and their assets will belong to me. Unless, of course, you'll reconsider my initial plan once neither of you have anyone to turn to but me?"

Yu gripped his katana and snarled back, "After meeting Mitsuru, I know exactly what I'd do. I'd end both our misery and reunite us with the ones we really love! Now stop talking and get on with it, Isamu!"

The older man's face froze in shock, just for a moment, before assuming a much colder expression. "You've become quite the delinquent, haven't you? Tch, I suppose hanging around street rats like the Shiroganes would do it. Very well; let the final battle begin!" Isamu shifted his arms and tossed two concealed knives toward Naoto, only to have the detective raise her revolver and shoot one out of the air. Yu, meanwhile, drew his katana and shattered the second projectile's blade in the same motion.

"It's time!" The younger silverette charged his father, with Naoto covering Isamu with her gun. The elder man was fast, however, keeping his distance while tossing another knife at the girl opposing him. It was for naught, though, as once again the blade was struck down by Yu. "Give it up, Father! You can't beat both of us!"

"Very true!" Isamu laughed, allowing Yu to swipe at him before rolling backwards to avoid the blow. "But I don't have to; I only have to kill her!" As his son regained his balance, the corrupt corporate executive allowed six knives to drop into his hands, hurling them all in a very ninja-esque motion. Naoto froze as she saw the steel rain of death approaching her, letting out a scream as she found herself unable to move.

Several dull thumps sounded through the air as Yu interposed himself between the knives and his lover. Naoto cried out as Isamu grimaced in surprise, neither having expected him to move that fast. Yu only grinned though, pulling off his suit jacket to reveal a robe beneath that almost glowed with power. "The Godly Robe…" Naoto murmured to herself. "We picked it up before facing Izanami…"

"What kind of clothing is that, to stand up to such an attack?!" Isamu growled. "That isn't possible!"

Yu glared at his father as he drew out the knives and tossed them to the ground. "When I'm protecting Naoto…" He began, raising his katana again. "Anything is possible!" The silverette launched into a full-on charge, the shimmering cloth giving him the appearance of a divine incarnation of war. "Now die!"

Pain coursed through Isamu's being as he found himself rooted to the spot. He'd never felt such primal fear before; it felt like his heart would burst as he saw his enraged son bearing down on him. Then the blade flashed once, twice, three times, and the elder Narukami collapsed with blood coursing down his arms. "You're good with a blade…" He chuckled, trying to keep the pain under control. "Looks like you've won. I can no longer move my arms, after all." He spoke the truth; Yu's slashes had severed the tendons in three places, rendering his arms utterly useless.

A clicking sound rang through the air as Naoto pointed her revolver at Isamu. "Finally…" She said softly, her voice trembling. "Mom… Dad… Grampa… Their deaths are all on your head. Now I can finally avenge them!" Yet despite her words, she didn't pull the trigger, hands shaking at she aimed but didn't fire.

Isamu merely laughed, letting his kiseru drop from his mouth. "Don't lie to yourself, Shirogane. You know you can't kill me." He gazed defiantly into the detective's eyes, arrogance in his own despite his position. "Look at you. Your hands are shaking, your breathing is shallow, and you can barely look at me. I am the antithesis of you, the one you want more than anything to destroy, and yet you can't do it. Do you know why?" Naoto struggled to keep her eyes on her foe, shaking her head slowly. The businessman only grinned widely. "It's because you're a coward! A mere child, afraid of taking a life no matter what has been done with it! I've slaughtered your family, left you as the last of your line, and yet you're entirely helpless to kill me! Even should you marry, the Shirogane name will die out, and since you can't kill me, you're better off letting me die on my own. So why don't you just turn that worthless gun around, stick it in your mouth and pull the trigger?! Join the rest of your useless, pathetic clan in hell!"

Naoto's eyes were wide open, tears flooding down her face as Isamu's barbed words stuck in her mind. "I… I…" Her hands shook even more as she lifted her aim from her foe. "I can't… do it…"

"Naoto." A strong, familiar hand clasped hers, wrapping around her own to hold her finger against the trigger. "You're not alone. You don't have to do this by yourself; I love you, and I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm never leaving you again." Yu's touch guided her aim back to its previous position. "Besides… Remember the family tradition you told me about after we spent Christmas together? About how a man who loves the Shiroganes' daughter becomes a Shirogane himself? I don't intend to break that tradition. The Shirogane name will carry on, and the Narukami name will sit in the puddle of filth this man buried it in. Naoto… Let's go."

The girl looked up at her beloved, asking, "Senpai, are you saying-?"

"Yeah." Yu's voice was serious as he held her hand. "Naoto Shirogane, once all this is over… Will you marry me?"

Naoto's tears came to an end as she turned her gaze back to Isamu. "I will, Yu. We'll be together forever." Their hands linked and their wills united, they pressed on the trigger until a loud report sounded through the air.

Isamu looked down at the bloody hole in his chest, closing his eyes. "Hahaha… To think it'd end like this… Very well, you have your wish. Your future… is your own. Hahahahaha…" With his dying laugh on his lips, Isamu Narukami fell forward, his face striking the deck as his life faded away.

"Naoto?" The detective looked up at her betrothed. "Let's go home." She nodded, and together they walked off, leaving their enemy's body behind.


	7. Dawn of a New World

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~ Epilogue

Time goes on, and upon Isamu's death his wife Chiaki took her own life to join him, leaving Yu as the last Narukami. He sold the family business to the Kirijo Group for a hefty sum, allowing he and Naoto a life of luxury together upon their marriage on her graduation day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

Yu stood before Dojima's house, dressed in an elegant tuxedo that had been sewn by his friend Kanji Tatsumi. His friends were all in attendance, with Yosuke standing behind him as the best man. The front door opened, revealing four women in white dresses; Naoto in the lead, her slender form wrapped in elegant, pure fabric, with Rise, Chie and Yukiko as her bridesmaids. Nanako tossed sakura petals around the yard as an old Buddhist monk stood ready to perform the ceremony. "You kids ready?" The hoarse-voiced monk asked as Naoto stood across from Yu.

"Yes, Mutatsu-san." They responded in unison as the monk began reading the vows.

When all the words were said, Mutatsu nodded and said, "Yu and Naoto Shirogane, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Yu and Naoto wasted no time in locking their lips together, much to the applause of all in attendance as the silverette picked up his new bride and carried her into the house, delight on both their faces.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

The couple had a modest home built on the fringes of Inaba where they lived happily together for the rest of their days. Naoto bore Yu three children, a daughter and two sons. They were named after people who had been instrumental in their union – Mitsuru, after the heiress who had helped them reunite; Kazuhiko, after the hero who had sacrificed his life for Naoto's survival; and Isamu, after the villain who had, inadvertently, allowed the two to meet by sending Yu to Inaba in the first place. The Shirogane family rose to even greater heights as Yu became a detective and aided his wife in her cases, and to this day the name is respected throughout Japan and all the world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0~

"That's the end of that story." The silver-haired man said as a smile touched his face, a crowd of sons, daughters, nieces and nephews gathered around him.

The children turned to playing happily as he left to speak to his sister and older brother, who were visiting. "I'm not as good at telling that story as you, onee-chan."

"I would disagree." The older woman said happily. "You tell it very well, Isamu."

Isamu Shirogane, son of Yu and Naoto Shirogane, laughed as he joined his siblings in watching their various children, the portrait of the fifth generation of Shiroganes looking down approving from the wall.

**Author's Note:** Thank you, one and all, for reading this tale of loss, revenge and undying love to the very end. I hope you enjoyed it, and though I can't promise a timeline, look for more stories in the future.

Tressimir, out.


End file.
